Lollipop Kisses
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Nutty x Sniffles] Nutty loves candy. It's one of his favorite things in the whole world. But something he loves even more than his sugary sweets: his best friend Sniffles. The only problem is he doesn't quite know how to show his feelings to the shy and smart nerd. But you know what they say. When in doubt, more candy!


Nutty fidgeted nervously, the teen's legs twitching and fingers drumming against the couch's armrest as he sat there. He woke up earlier today to three missed calls and about twenty text messages from his best friend, Sniffles, asking him to come over later today because he had something he wanted to show the sugar addict. Now he was in Sniffles' living room, sitting on the other boy's squishy couch and trying to ignore his quickening heartbeat. Why was he so nervous anyway? Well, that's got a real simple answer.

He had a crush on Sniffles. A huge crush to be more exact.

He didn't know what it was about that nerdy guy, but everything Nutty saw him the sugar addict felt like his heart was going to explode by how fast it was beating. Sniffles was his best friend, all throughout their early years of preschool up until their finals days in high school. They had been through good times, bad times, and Nutty didn't know what he'd do without that nerdy guy by his side. He only wished they were something more than friends, but he knew Sniffles didn't feel the same way about him. Why would he-

"Nutty? You ready?"

Nutty was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a voice behind him. Whirling around, he saw Sniffles was in his usual lab coat, leaning against the doorframe and eyeing the green and yellow-haired boy with a confused frown. Nutty shot up from the couch a bit too quick and made his way over to his friend.

"Sorry, Sniffles. Yea, I'm ready."

"Awesome, let's go," Sniffles smiled, and that little expression unknowingly melted the sugar-loving teen's heart, "You're gonna love this."

Nutty followed Sniffles through his house, being led to the back of the scientist's small house to where his lab was. The blue-haired scientist flicked on a light and the small lab was bathed in light as he walked over to a desk covered in papers while Nutty stood by the door, awkwardly watching him. Sniffles grabbed a remote control from under a few papers and held it out for his friend to see.

"What's that?" Nutty frowned, pointing at the remote.

"This, my friend, is my latest and greatest invention!"

"A remote. . ."

Sniffles frowned, and shot the other boy a look of annoyance, "The remote is what activates the great invention, Nutty."

"Oh! Okay, show me! Show me!"

"Gladly."

Sniffles pressed a button on the remote and a panel opened up in the wall behind him, producing a large and deadly looking laser gun. He pressed a huge red button on the bottom of the remote control and it glowed bright red, whirring loudly as it charged up. Just before it seems like it was going to fire the laser sputtered and started sparking and smoking before shutting down completely. The two boys stared at the machine for a moment before Sniffles let out a groan.

"Dang it! Why does everything I make not work!"

Sniffles threw the remote across the room with surprising strength and the boys watched as it shattered into pieces against the wall. The blue-haired male slumped in the chair at his desk, a defeated look on his face. Nutty walked over to him, unsure what to say to console his upset friend. He had an idea, smiling as he rummaged through his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a small lollipop. He held it out to Sniffles, who stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Want some candy? Whenever I'm sad or mad, I just eat some candy and I feel better."

Sniffles smiled a bit, "Thanks, Nutty," taking the sucker from the other boy's outstretched hand only for their fingers to brush against each other. They both turned red slightly as they felt the other's touch before Sniffles pulled away, lollipop in hand.

Nutty pulled another sucker from his pocket and they sat in silence for a while, eating their candy and enjoying the newly found peace and quiet. The peaceful silence was finally broken as Sniffles let out a sigh, catching the other teen's attention as he looked back at him.

"You okay, Sniffles?"

"Yea, I just wanted to say thanks."

Nutty frowned, popping the sucker out of his mouth, "For what?"

"For always being here for me. No matter what I can always count on you to pick me up or cheer me up whenever I feel down. And. . .and I didn't just call you here to see my new invention flop."

Now Nutty started to feel nervous. He stuck the candy back in his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor for a second before he replied, "Then why'd you call me here?"

"Because," Sniffles put his shaking hands on top of Nutty's shoulders, and the two boys locked eyes, "I'm in love with you. And I have been for years."

Nutty's eyes went wide and he felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest. He was so stunned that he didn't reply right away, fearing he hadn't heard the other teen correctly. But he replayed his confession over and over until he knew he was right.

Sniffles was in love with him.

The scientist noticed his friend lack a reaction to his word and shook him slightly as he frowned, "Nutty? You. . .you hear me?"

Nutty slowly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth as he nodded and whispered, "I did."

Then he grabbed the boy's face and kissed him as hard as he could. They could both taste the sweetness from the candy on each other's sugar addict's lips and tongues. It was intoxicating and they wanted more. Nutty ran his hands through his hair and Sniffles deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the youth's mouth as it explored. After a few sweet, but sadly short minutes of making out, Sniffles needed to breathe and he reluctantly pulled away, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"So. . Uh next time I call you, come over before the third call. Okay?"

"I'll be here even before the first," Nutty grinned before he kissed him one more time, savoring the sweet taste of the nerdy little scientist who was now _**his **_nerdy little scientist.


End file.
